


Too Close To Be Far Apart

by Cat_Topaz



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Adoption, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Brotherly Angst, Creativitwins, Drug Abuse, Drugs, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Injury Recovery, Kid Thomas Sanders, M/M, Major Character Injury, Marriage, Multi, No Smut, Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Topaz/pseuds/Cat_Topaz
Summary: Remus and Roman were, in a word, complicated. One focused on sweeping his past under the rug, the other trapped in its clutches. But, one messed up situation later, these twins are given a second chance at a future where they have each other.Also, they have good friends to help navigate their dramatic asses.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	1. 5 a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see anything that needs to be edited (i.e. grammar, tags, characters, etc.) please let me know. I want anyone reading this to feel comfortable and enjoy this work.

The ballad of Beyonce’s “Countdown” pierced Roman’s sleep-addled mind as his ringtone went off by his bedside. At first he was opting to ignore it and go back to sleep, but then he felt the soft thump of a pillow on his head.

“Roman,” Virgil said in a gravelly tone, “answer that phone before I break it. It’s too early for Beyonce.” 

Roman groaned as he began to sit up, “Virge, my darling, it is never too early for the Queen B.” Hearing his boyfriend snort in amusement, Roman yawned and picked up his phone and checked to see who was calling him at 5 a.m. on a Sunday. 

An unknown number appeared on his screen. Looking towards his boyfriend's form on the bed, he asked teasingly, “It’s an unknown, should I answer it?” He saw the figure shrug and turn to face him. With a scowl Virgil replied, “I don’t care, just make her shut up.” 

Roman gave a small laugh at his boyfriend’s irritated response and accepted the call in a flourished tone. “This is Roman Prince speaking and, given the time of morning, this better be Beyonce herself.” That got an actual laugh out of Virgil which brought a smile to Roman’s face. 

Listening to the phone, an unfamiliar woman's voice said, “Hello, you said Roman Prince? Are you the brother to a Remus Prince?” At her question, Roman’s once hunched figure straightened stiff and his easy smile dropped into a frown. 

Answering hesitantly, Roman replied, “Yes, I am. Though, I haven’t talked to him in years.” At Roman’s new tone, Virgil sat up in the bed and gave him a questioning look. 

“Mr. Prince, my name is Kate Sian and I am calling from St. Clifford’s Hospital in Palm Coast, Florida. I’m sorry to inform you but your brother was admitted into our care around 12 a.m. this Sunday after a couple of bystanders found him in need of emergency services on the beach.” 

As she said this, Roman felt as if a bucket of ice was being thrown over him and his stomach dropped. In a choked manner, Roman asked, “I-is he okay!? What was wrong with him?” His fanciful mind was already forcing the worst case scenarios into the forefront of his thoughts and it was not helping him focus. 

As she responded Virgil’s hand covered his clenched one and squeezed reassuringly. He hadn’t even noticed how tense he had become. “Our apologies Mr. Prince but Mr. Prin- excuse me, your brother had no one listed in his emergency contacts. We were forced to look into his phone to find a contact. Yours was listed as, pardon my language, “Fucking Brother” so we decided you were our best chance at a family member. We would have contacted you sooner if we had ready access to your information.” Roman would have laughed if he didn’t feel so afraid. Of course that was his contact name, this was his brother.

She continued in a professional tone, her voice starting to grate his frayed nerves. “I’m sorry, but I am unable divulge into our patients information without his explicit consent and he is currently unable to give it. Is there a chance you can come to our hospital in order for us to confirm your identity and provide information regarding Remus’ person?” 

Roman only gave himself a minute to think about his answer before replying, “Yes, of course. Can you at least tell me if he’s okay?” Beginning to get up from his bed, Roman could hear a hint of desperation leak into his voice. He understood why she couldn’t tell him anything, but this was his twin. How could he not beg?

Hearing her sigh, she said in a more empathetic tone “He is alive, if that’s what you’re asking. I’m sorry Mr. Prince, but it would be against hospital policy if I told you more. Though, I would recommend coming as soon as you can.” He heaved a sigh of relief, asking for the address of the hospital. The worst of his fears were answered, but there was still plenty of trepidation from the fact his brother was in the hospital. 

“I can be there in an hour and a half, maybe less. Thank you for calling.” Roman hung up the phone and took a moment to just stand, staring blankly at his phone. The time read 5:06. How could so much happen in just 6 minutes?

Suddenly, Virgil’s hands were on his face and Roman’s line of sight was being shifted towards his boyfriend’s gaze. Virgil’s eyes were beautiful, a dark brown that reminded Roman of melted chocolate, and they were crinkled with concern. 

“Roman, babe,” said Virgil, all previous grit from waking up gone, “what happened? Who’s in the hospital? Is it Patton? Logan?” Virgil’s voice was taking a panicked tone and Roman could hear the oncoming anxiety that plagued his boyfriend. Grabbing Virgil’s hands, Roman put them around his person and brought him into a hug.

“Hey, Stormcloud, breathe. It’s not them.” Roman was rubbing his hands up and down Virgil’s back, trying to soothe him. He already had enough on his mind and Virgil having an anxiety attack would be the cherry on top of this disaster of a morning.

Virgil looked up at Roman, “Then who is it? Why are you shaking?” It took Roman a moment to register Virgil's words to find that he was, indeed, shaking. 

The distressed man sighed, stepping away from Virgil and moving towards the closet to find his clothes. “It was the hospital from my old town. My brother just got admitted and I need to go and confirm my identity to know whatever fucking trouble he got himself into.” The upset in his voice was potent, this whole situation causing a rise in his temper.

At first he heard nothing but shuffling of his clothes. Then, a timid voice said, “You have a brother?” 

Roman paused his movements, setting down his shoes and sitting on the edge of their bed. Putting his head in his hands, Roman gave a long groan. 

“Yes, but, I never told you because we haven’t spoken in nearly six years. Remus and I stopped talking when I left for college and I didn’t meet you until the end of my Sophomore year.” Roman’s tone was changing from resigned to irked as he continued speaking, his brow furrowing and frown deepening.

“Hell, even Logan doesn’t know and we were roommates my Freshman year. Honestly, I didn't know if I’d ever hear from Remus again.” Roman looked up at his boyfriend who had moved to stand in front of him, giving a pitiful laugh. “Well, he technically didn’t call me. I guess that means the silent treatment hasn't been broken.” Virgil, not liking Roman’s dry tone, hugged his sitting figure. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you Virgil. But, you know what happened with my parents. Remus is-” Roman paused. “Well, he was a completely different story and, after what happened with those monsters, I just wanted some time to move forward. And then we started dating, we graduated, Logan and Patton were engaged, and I got the job at the theatre! My life was better. I didn’t want to put a wrench in it because of my “long-lost” twin.” 

Virgil pulled back and held Roman by the shoulders and said in a shocked tone, “Wait, you’re a twin?!” 

He paused, then shook his head. “Nope, sorry, not important. It’s okay. I’m not upset, just really confused and anxious. Though, that’s not new.” Virgil gave a feeble laugh at his joke and continued. “Look, I don’t blame you for not telling me. I mean, your parents were a damn nightmare. I can’t imagine how bad your brother could’ve been.”

Virgil moved his head so he was looking directly in Roman’s eyes, a determined expression on his typically aloof face. 

In a firm voice Virgil said, “You don’t have to go if you don’t want to, you know that right?” Roman shook his head, leaning down to resume putting his shoes on. 

“No, fuck, I’m not explaining this right. Remus and I were our parents kids and we were as different as two people can be. Growing up, though, we were thick as thieves. A modern day Chip and Dale, our bond was unbreakable. He was never the bad guy. In fact, sometimes he was the only person in my corner.” Roman searched for Vigril’s gaze, his eyes sad and tone melancholy. 

“But,” He continued, “a lot happened during High school and it all climaxed our Senior year.” Roman heaved another sigh as he stood up and moved towards the bathroom. 

“I’m sorry, this is a lot to explain and I have to go down to Palm Coast to see him. I’ll tell you everything when I get back, I promise.” Roman’s mind was racing, already dreading the phone call he’d have to make to the theatre about missing work.

A hand landed on Roman's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

“Babe,” said an exasperated Virgil, “no way are you going alone. You’re shaking like a freaking chihuahua and that is in no way safe to be driving, especially if your stop is 2 hours away. I’m driving, not you.” 

Roman felt himself shaking his head at Virgil’s words and began protesting. “No, honey, I don’t want to make you miss time in the studio. You have a commission due soon, don’t you? This is my mess, not yours.”

Ignoring his boyfriend’s objection, Virgil moved towards their closet and began changing out of his pajamas. “Roman, I love you, but you’re such a dumbass sometimes. Get ready, we leave in ten minutes.” Roman took a second to look at his boyfriend, Virgil turning to see Roman staring. 

Virgil gave him a small smile. “What? Come on Princey, move it or lose it.” Nearly leaping across the bedroom, Roman pulled his boyfriend into a tight embrace and gave him a firm kiss. Pulling away, a dazed Roman said ‘thank you’ and ran back into the bathroom to get ready. Blushing and rolling his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics, Virgil resumed getting ready.

Twenty minutes later (“Dammit Roman, I said ten!”) Virgil and Roman were on the road. The duo were making their way to Roman’s hometown, or as he called it, 'Hell’s Den'. Virgil had told Roman to try and sleep, but it was useless. All his mind could focus on was his brother. It's amusing, in a morbid way. After six years, neither Roman nor Remus made the first move. Instead, it turned out to be a random hospital clerk. Internally, Roman snorted. Of course, this was him and his brother.


	2. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting that was either inevitable or should have been avoided at all fucking costs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know if ya'll see any mistakes (i.e. grammar, tags, characters, etc.)

Roman’s leg was bouncing up and down in the waiting room, hands twisting together in his lap and eyes darting around. Virgil was by his side, on the phone with Patton and explaining their situation as best as he could. Roman had forgotten to take his ADHD medication at home and, at 8 a.m. in a town he swore to never look back on, his mind was jumping everywhere. For example, at the moment his brain was particularly hyperfixed on some girl’s pink cast. 

“Yes Pat, we will let you know more when the doctor comes. I told you everything I know and it’s not much.” Virgil paused, listening to Patton’s response. 

“Yeah, yeah, love you too Patton-cake. Tell Logan I tolerate him as well. Bye.” Virgil hung up the phone with a small smile, once again thankful for his brother’s endless cheeriness. Turning to face Roman and update him on Patton’s status, recognized his partner's unfocused gaze and squirming form. Sighing, Virgil grabbed his backpack and pulled out Roman’s fidget cube. It was red and gold, had many functions (i.e. buttons, dials, gears), and would hopefully help ease his boyfriend’s racing mind.

Roman felt a small tap on his shoulder and turned to the outstretched hand of his anxious boyfriend, seeing his fidget toy (“But ‘cube’ sounds so boring Virge, toy is much more fun!”) in his palm. Giving Virgil a grateful smile, Roman took the toy and immediately began clicking its many features. 

Virgil smirked, proud in the fact he knew his boyfriend so well. He had figured it would only be a matter of time before Roman’s ticks started making their presence known. The car ride was boring, verifying that Roman was Remus’ brother took forever, and this waiting room had no taste. Looking around at the white walls and brown chairs of the waiting area, he deduced that this was definitely not the most reassuring place to put worried family members. 

Leaning his head on Roman’s shoulder, Virgil finally broke the silence. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but try and take a breathe Sir-Sing-A-Lot. The nurse confirmed he was alive and that he was going to stay that way. If Remus was in bad shape then the doctor wouldn’t take so long to come and get us, right?” Nudging his boyfriend, Virgil hoped to get some kind of response. When not talking to the hospital’s staff, Roman had been unusually quiet which was a big warning sign that his brain was working overtime.

Roman shrugged at his boyfriend’s words. “I guess, but it’s been nearly an hour. By the time they get here I’ll be in my 50’s!” 

Rolling his eyes at Roman’s dramatic exclamation, Virgil sat up and put Roman’s arm around his shoulder. “Calm down you Royal Pain, you’re only 45 years old. You don't have a lot of time left anyway, geezer.” Virgil heard a gasp at his words, snickering to his boyfriends' offended complaints (“I am 26 years young! We’re only a year apart Virgil!”). There was the Roman he knew.

A little while after Roman’s sputters had ended, someone approached their area of the hospital and said, “Roman Prince.”

Squeezing his boyfriend's hand, Roman stood and made his way over to a woman in scrubs. He kept a tight hold on Virgil’s cold hands, relishing in their ability to reassure him. This was another thing Roman loved about Virgil, his body ran cold while Roman himself was a furnace. They balanced each other out in Roman’s cliched opinion.

“Hello, my name is Antonia Vine. I am currently Remus’ doctor and will take you to see him while updating you on his condition.”

Roman stuck his hand out at the woman to formally greet her and said, “Hello Ms. Vine, I am Roman Prince and the brother of your patient. This is my partner, Virgil Foster. I just wanted to say thank you for helping Remus, I don’t know what I would’ve done if this visit had ended differently.” Though his words were grateful, a sad undertone could be heard. During this whole ordeal, Roman had tried his hardest to steer his mind away from the endless, more negative outcomes and it was exhausting. 

But, there was nary any need to dwell on the “what-ifs”. His brother was going to be okay, they would put Roman as Remus’ emergency contact, and things would go back to normal.

Antonia took his hand and gave a hardy shake back, saying, “It’s my pleasure, Mr. Prince. Though, I regret to inform you that this isn’t the first time your brother has been in my capable hands.” Giving him a dejected smile she continued. “Remus has been in and out of this hospital a handful of times, but this one was the worst by far. If you follow me, I can take you to see him.”

Roman frowned at her admittance, wondering just how many times Remus had ended up in a hospital bed. Trailing behind Ms. Vine, Roman inquired, “So, Ms. Vine, can you tell me what happened to Remus? All the information I was given is that he was found on a beach and he was in critical condition at some point. I am no medical professional, so I hope you understand that those words give me nothing in regards of reassurance.” 

The doctor stopped, stepping to the side of the hallway and turned to face the couple. Her expression had shifted into something more neutral and she began to explain in a professional tone, “I am someone who appreciates a straightforward approach, so let me tell you Mr. Prince that your brother was in an extremely precarious situation. Remus was found unconscious and seemingly choking on the beach by a group of teenagers. Luckily, one of those teenagers was training to be an EMT and was able to put Remus in the proper positions to prevent him from further harm. When emergency services arrived, they found a hypodermic needle by Remus’ person and concluded he was overdosing. They proceeded to perform life saving measures on him and brought him to the hospital where we were able to provide him with Naloxone, a medicine that blocks the effects of an opioid overdose.” 

She paused, taking a breath and laying her hand on Roman’s shoulder. “Roman, when we say your brother was in critical condition, it is because he was in serious danger. His heart stopped in the ambulance for at least thirty seconds and it had to be restarted once more when he arrived at the hospital. We did a blood test to further understand the strain he put on his body and discovered he had an alcohol level of .28 and the presence of drugs named Valium and Heroin in his system.”

As her hand gave a reaffirming squeeze and left his shoulder, Roman’s head was becoming filled with static. This woman was speaking English, she had no reason to try and trick Roman, but, if that was true then why couldn't he grasp what she was saying? His Remus, who would throw bugs at the kids on the playground that picked on Roman, had to have his heart restarted twice. 

Virgil pulled Roman’s hand, wrapping his arm around his stunned boyfriend’s waist and gently guiding him to resume following the doctor. The thespian was shaking again and Virgil couldn’t blame him. Virgil felt a tremor or two running through his person as well and he didn’t even know Remus. A thought of this being his brother passed through his mind and Virgil immediately pushed it away, not wanting to entertain such a cruel idea. Not when that was Roman’s terrifying reality.

After a few seconds of walking, Roman piped up again in a noticeably subdued voice. “How is h-he now? D-did the medicine work?” 

Antonia turned her head slightly at his questions, giving him a small smile. In a calming voice, she said, “Yes, thankfully he responded well to the medicine and woke an hour ago. You’ll be happy to hear that he hasn’t lost his spirits and is giving the nurses a hell of a time.” 

A moment after she said that, a shrill laughter echoed through the hallway. Virgil noticed the nurses in the hallway have varying expressions ranging from fondness to resignation, as though those hysterics were already familiar to them. Suddenly, Virgil’s body was being pulled to a halt as Roman had abruptly stopped. 

Turning to question his boyfriend, Virgil saw a variety of expressions on Roman’s pale face. It shifted from shock, to fear, to nervousness in the matter of seconds. 

Roman’s heart felt as though it was beating out of his chest, hands turning clammy and his nerves shooting left and right. He knew that laugh, it haunted the better and worst part of his memories. Moving his eyes to face Virgil he gave him an apprehensive expression.

“Virge,” said Roman, his voice shaking, “I can’t do this.”

Watching his boyfriend take a step back, Virgil resumed a firm grip on his hand and brought the other towards Roman’s face. He moved Roman so that his forehead was resting against his and began rubbing a soothing motion on his partner's arm.

In a calm voice, Virgil said, “Hey, it’s okay. I get it, this is scary and it sucks. But, as you obnoxiously say, the show must go on. Where’s that courage, huh?” Giving Roman a reassuring look, Virgil gave him a small peck on his nose and stepped back. 

Sucking in a deep breath, Roman looked at Virgil and gave him a shaky smile. ‘Scary’ was an understatement, he felt petrified. But, the words of his boyfriend did make him feel better. He was Roman Prince, he had faced a lot in life and this was just another obstacle to overcome. 

Virgil's smile brightened as Roman gave him a nod, turning back to the doctor and signaling her to continue. 

Finally, they reached a room that had 503 plastered above its doorframe. Hearing the last dregs of the once booming laughter, Dr. Antionia Vine stepped in with a knock.

“Remus,” she said in a placating tone, “you have a couple of visitors.”

Roman and Virgil heard a snort of laughter and then a gravelly voice say, “Oh doc, you all spoil me! Is it Cheila from maternity? I have yet to hear the juicy details of a twin birth she was stuck working and that vision promised a good story.”

Giving him a small laugh, Dr. Vine shook her head and motioned towards the door.

Remus saw a pale man with a strange-looking purple jacket step through the door, not recognizing him at all. 

Then, his eyes shifted to the figure gripping the stranger's hand and it seemed as though all the breath had been sucked from his lungs. At that moment, he wouldn’t have been surprised if his heart had stopped a third time.

5’11, green eyes, tan skin, and a birthmark on the left hand in the shape of a crown. These features described only two people in the world and, for the first time in 6 years, they were in the same room. Remus’ eyes found Roman’s, his gaze piercing his brother’s. 

All was silent, the tension in the room could have been cut with a knife. Virgil began fidgeting with the cuffs of his sweater, anxiety spiking with the situation. Looking between the brothers it was both evident and abstruse that these men were twins. 

Roman was broad and went to the gym every two days, priding himself on a healthy lifestyle. His skin was clear and his hair was fixed, chestnut bangs hanging lazily over his forehead but in a stylish manner. Roman stood with a proud posture and had a charming demeanor. 

Taking a glance at the individual in the hospital bed, Virgil concluded there were many differences to the Prince siblings. Remus appeared to be thin with a gangly deposition, his hair looking similar to Roman’s when he wakes up from a fitful sleep with a streak of white in his fringe. Virgil could see that Remus’ skin had a variety of marks that ranged from a scar above his right eyebrow to bruises littering his arms and knuckles. Roman’s and Remus’ faces were both sharp, but Roman’s was chiseled and clean shaven while Remus’ was gaunt and had a noticeable handlebar mustache. 

Yet, Virgil could not ignore the similarities of these men. He knew that nose and those bright emerald eyes because he fell asleep next to them every night. They had the same shade of skin, the same eyebrows, and the same shocked expressions. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, a breathless voice interrupted the silence. 

“Well, well, well,” Remus started with a chuckle, “I guess you caved, huh Toni?” He gave the doctor a gleaming smile, confusing the room with his reaction.

Antonia answered with uncertainty clear in her voice. “What do you mean Remus?”

At her response, Remus’ once amused expression took a darker look. Looking directly at his twin, Remus said in a bitter tone, “I mean you must’ve finally given me the good shit because I must be hallucinating! I think I'm seeing my brother, but that's impossible, right? There is no way perfect Roman actually picked up the goddamn phone.”

Roman took a shuddering breath at his brother’s words, realizing that this was going to be a lot more complicated than he originally hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how long this will be but I hope whatever this becomes, it's good. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, love ya.


	3. An Unpleasant Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to have an unpleasant talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments, I had no idea if this was going to be liked or not and I really appreciate it. Lemme know if y'all see any errors (i.e. tags, grammar, spelling, etc.)

There were a lot of triggers that set off Virgil’s anxiety, some more than others. Turning off the lights in his house made him irrationally walk faster to the bedroom, an unfounded fear of something jumping out at him from the dark taking control of his body. Loud, jarring noises can cause a full blown panic attack that leaves him shaking on the floor. And, an obvious one, is awkward situations he can’t walk out of.

And as an uncomfortable silence spread across the hospital room, Virgil’s palms began to sweat and turn in his lap. 

Dr. Vine left the room after briefly overlooking Remus and reassuring him that he was still barred from stronger medication, stating that she needed to gather a few documents before they could continue. That left Virgil sitting beside Roman in semi-comfortable chairs beside Remus’ bedside.

It wouldn't have been discomforting if the two twins in the room didn’t have completely different approaches to this impromptu meeting. Roman’s gaze was wandering across the room, trying his hardest to void his brother from his sight. Remus, apparently, was the more confrontational of the two. His eyes didn’t stray from Roman’s fidgeting figure, not vying for attention, but suspiciously surveying his visitors as if he didn’t understand the purpose of their presence. 

Eventually, after at least five painstakingly quiet minutes, Remus’ attention suddenly shifted from Roman to Virgil. Noticing that he was under the man’s scrutiny, Virgil’s shoulders hunched towards his neck as he tried his hardest to make himself seem as small as possible. This appeared to have the opposite effect, as Remus’ once amicable face turned to pure mischief.

Leaning forward in his hospital bed, Remus regarded Virgil with a once-over and said in a salacious tone, “So, Emo Mr. Munch, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing such a fine piece of work visit little ol’ me?”

Virgil, though he would never admit it, gave a small squeak at the question and hunched even further into himself as his face burned at the attention. Roman’s eyes widened at his partner, then his face whipped to his brother. 

“Remus! Please refrain from hitting on my boyfriend.” In an aghast tone, Roman pointedly put his hand in Virgil’s lap and intertwined their fingers. 

Remus’ focus shot back to Roman and his hands gave a sharp clap that resonated throughout the room. “Ah ha,” he taunted, “you can speak! I was beginning to think all those show tunes finally shredded your vocal chords.”

Rolling his eyes, Roman turned away from his brother once again and focused his sight on his disquieted boyfriend. “Please, you always liked that horrid music that solely consisted of screaming and anger. If one of our voices were to leave, yours would have been sent packing in 7th grade.” 

Giving a cheshire grin, Remus said, “Well, forgive me, Prince of the Dorks. It’s just from what I remember, you could never shut that trout you call a mouth.”

Roman’s gaze narrowed and he twisted to glare at Remus. “Excuse me, did you forget we have the same mouth, shit for brains?” Roman asked in an affronted manner. “And, by the by, you were the one that continuously got me into trouble because of your inability to shut up! Do you know how many rehearsals I was late to because you got into another fight and I was dragged along for the ride?” 

“Well,” continued Remus, his voice dripping with poison, “I don’t remember you complaining when I punched Kevin McCarthy? Or Alberto Pensini? Or the other ten guys that you could never keep.”

Scoffing, Roman moved to the edge of his seat and leaned towards his brother. “Oh really? Well, I don’t remember you ever having a ‘guy’ in the first place. What was your idea of “date night”, again? Oh right, running off with your delinquent friends and coming home with hickies in every possible place with no one to show for it!” 

At this point Roman stood, pointing an accusing finger at his brother while Remus had a nasty grin on his face. Both looked a second from jumping at one another, and Virgil was beginning to shake with fear at the escalating scene.

Then, a throat deliberately cleared and brought the tension in the room to a halt. Three pairs of eyes flew to the door and found Dr. Antonia Vine giving the brothers a stare down. 

“Well,” said the woman in an unimpressed voice, “I am glad to see you are actually acknowledging one another, but why don’t we do it quietly? Roman, please refrain from yelling at my patient. Remus, I would appreciate it if you could go one visit without disturbing the peace of my hospital.”

Thoroughly scorned, Roman quickly sank into his seat again and stuttered out an apology to Dr. Vine. Remus just rolled his eyes, a less sinister smile overtaking his face as he teased her.

“Sorry Doc, but who would I be if I didn’t cause chaos?”

Ignoring Remus’ goad, Dr. Vine moved to stand on the other side of the man’s hospital bed and turned a serious expression on the group.

“Alright boys, why don’t we address the reason we are all here today.” She turned to face Remus, who’s once amused expression began to wither with apprehension at the shift in conversation. “Remus Prince, I know I say this everytime you visit, but I want you to know that this time you were extremely lucky. If Heather Frisco and her friends were not on that beach and had she not performed life saving measures on you, you could have very well died. Your condition was so severe we had to ask our board of directors to make an executive decision to invade your phone and find an alternative emergency contact, hence why your brother Roman is here. He was very helpful and even informed us that you are apparently allergic to Naproxen?”

Remus pulled his gaze towards a stiffened Roman and leaned in conspiratorially. He said in a poor excuse of a whisper, “Psst, since when am I allergic to Napalm?”

Roman turned a shocked expression on his brother and hissed, “Are you joking? You’ve been allergic to Naproxen since we had allergy testing in 5th grade after we found out Dad was allergic to Penicillin.”

Remus shrugged at his irked sibling and turned to face the unamused doctor. Sighing once again, she continued. “Well, I won’t go over your condition again as I’ve explained it to both you and your visitors, but now we need to discuss options for the future. A little after Remus woke up, we decided to do a psych evaluation to determine his mental state. The on call psychologist just gave his diagnosis and, similar to the previous year, he has stated you appear to have substance abuse issues and you are exhibiting at risk behavior that appears to be escalating. Remus, what happened to the rehabilitation center you checked into last year?”

At her question, Remus grimaced and turned his narrowed gaze onto his lap, “Didn’t work out. Apparently I wasn’t “cooperative” enough and they kicked me out after a month. It’s not my fault they couldn’t take a joke.”

Roman, who’d been intently listening to the exchange on the sidelines, interrupted the conversation. In a horrified tone, he said, “Wait, you’ve overdosed before?!”

Remus winced at his brother’s voice, answering defensively, “No, I didn’t overdose. I got into a small disagreement and ended up in the hospital with a busted up ankle and face. I just happened to have gone out before it happened and they found some...stuff in my system and in my coat and they forced me into rehab.”

Dr. Vine pursed her lips at his words and said, “Well, I’m going to be frank with you because you’re not usually one to beat around the bush. You were found with drugs, again, and this time you almost killed yourself in the process. If you don’t do some form of rehabilitation the hospital has to basically file a report that has ‘Possession of narcotics’ written all over it. You could very well be arrested and charged.”

Remus paled at her words, teeth grazing his chapped bottom lip. Giving a humorless laugh, Remus said, “What do you suggest I do then? That rehab is the only one around here, and I doubt they’ll let me back.”

Gaze softening, she placed a hand on his shoulder. “Well, you can do the rehabilitation program “Try Our Best” I recommended before. I know you’ve denied it in the past, but you’d be following a program that includes attending addiction anonymous meetings and seeing a therapist for a duration of at least three months. You could even make it into less time if you exhibit good behavior.”

Dr. Vine grabbed three pamphlets from the clipboard in her grip, placing one each in the hands of the men. 

Remus snorted at the handout, leaning back on his bed without even glancing at it. “Dr. Vine, I appreciate the offer, but my problems with the program haven’t changed since last year. I couldn’t do it even if I wanted to.”

Roman decided to cut in again, saying in a curious tone, “What are the requirements for the program?”

At this, Remus stiffened and turned his gaze to look out the room’s window. Antonia gave Remus a few seconds, but when it was obvious he wasn’t going to answer his brother she stepped in. “The requirements of the program are simple for most people. You need to live at a permanent residence throughout the program because there will be visits from coordinators to check on the progress of the participants. Also, there needs to be a “guardian” of sorts for Remus. Someone who will help take responsibility for helping him through this agenda that lives in the same surrounding area.” 

Dr. Vine gave an empathetic look at Remus. “Mr. Prince, as far as two years ago, does not have a permanent residence or a viable candidate to be a guardian.”

Roman sucked in a sharp breath at her words, looking at his brother that was steadfastly avoiding making eye contact with anyone. 

“Remus,” Roman started in a subdued voice, “is she saying you’re homeless?”

At first, silence was the only answer Roman received. Then, an irritated groan tore out of Remus’ throat as he turned back towards his brother. 

“No,” said a vexed Remus, “I’m not fucking homeless. Do I have a place to crash? Yes, there are tons of people that can put me up for a while. But, if you’re asking if I have a place that I actively pay to stay in with stuff I’m supposed to own…” Remus trailed off, his previously displeased expression turning into something more resigned. 

In the lowest tone since they got to the hospital, Remus continued. “Then, I guess not.”

Raking a hand through his greasy hair, Remus winced as his fingers got caught in a knot. Turning to face his lap again, he said, “I lost my janitor gig for that stupid community theatre about two years ago, and I was coming to the end of the month for my rent. They kicked me out, which was fine. I’ve been doing a bunch of little jobs since then, staying with people I find that need help with bills, and living my life to the fullest.”

Remus put a strained smile on his face, turning upwards with the intention to tease his brother. His face shuttered when he saw his brother’s expression.

Roman was looking at him with a strong sadness, something Remus couldn’t put into words because he didn’t know if there was one to describe it. It tugged at Remus’ mind, reminding him of a time when two brothers stood side by side when Mike Gallens and his goons would try and bully them in the lunch room.

He didn’t want to remember.

The faux smile dropped and his mouth pressed into a hard line. Remus’ eyes turned cold and closed off as he addressed his twin. “Don’t look at me like that Roman. I don’t need your pity.”

Roman shook his head, saying “It’s not pity Remus, I’m worried about you.”

“Ha!” Remus said, sharp and full of sarcasm. The other occupants of the room flinched at the abrupt laugh. “Since when do you get to worry about me?”

“Ever since the day we were born! What happened to “from womb to tomb”, huh?” Roman looked imploringly at his brother. 

Remus mocked Roman in an exaggerated version of his brother’s voice, “Womb to tomb, woe is my sad excuse for a brother.” He turned a searing stare onto his brother, saying in his normally gravelled voice, “I’m not the one who forgot that phrase Roman, you are.”

Tears began to gather in Roman’s eyes, a shine becoming more prominent as Remus spoke but he refused to let them fall. He said in a resolute voice, “I had to go, you know I did. Don’t act like you’re innocent for what happened, Remus. It’s been more than half a decade and the first I hear from you is from a fucking receptionionist for a hospital saying my twin is hurt and needs my help?!”

At this point, Remus’ voice control snapped.

“Oh really?! Well, I’m so sorry that this isn’t the big fucking fairytale reunion you wanted. I bet that you’re just fuming in your red bomber jacket at being pulled away from your perfect little life with your perfect little boyfriend! I never asked for your goddamn help!” Remus was starting to breathe heavily, his heart rate monitor spiking with the turn of his tone.

In a flash, Virgil shot up from his chair. Keeping his gaze on the floor, he stuttered, “S-s-sorry. Yel-lling. O-out.” Then, he proceeded to hastily make his way out of the room.

Roman sighed and harshly wiped away the tears that threatened to fall. Standing up, he spoke to the rest of the room’s perplexed looks. “He doesn’t like yelling, it can cause him a lot of anxiety. I’ll be back, I need to go calm him down.” Roman began to stride out of the room, but abruptly stopped just before he left. Pointing an accusing finger at his brother, he said, “Don’t move, we’re not done here.”

Remus let out a small laugh once his brother left, looking up at his doctor who appeared to be visibly stressed. “Well,” he said in a syrupy voice, “that went as well as I expected!”

* * *

It took about thirty minutes of breathing exercises and firm hugs before Virgil said he was calm enough to go back into the room with his boyfriend. 

Just before they entered the room, Roman tugged on Virgil’s elbow to stop him. “Hey, Virge, I hope you know how incredibly grateful I am that you are here for me. But, I can journey through this on my own if you are uncomfortable. This is my family and I don’t want to put you in a tough position just because I am unable to keep my temper around Remus.”

Virgil looked into Roman’s sincere eyes, giving him a hesitant smile. He said in a faint voice, “Look, I’m not one for sappy declarations, but you are my family. You, Logan, Patton, and apparently a long-lost twin named Remus. I’m here for you, always. Or whatever.” Looking at Roman’s beaming smile, Virgil turned his face downward to hide his oncoming blush. 

The thespian pulled his partner into another embrace, feeling the first bit of happiness since the hour started and him and his twin began throwing one barb after another. 

“Virgil, my stormcloud, my Panic at the Everywhere, what did I do to deserve such a radiant light in a land of darkness.” Roman gushed at Virgil, who’s blush increased tenfold at his boyfriend’s declaration.

Rolling his eyes fondly, Virgil said in a dry tone, “You became friends with the nerd who dates my brother, now let go before I report you for homosexual activities.” 

Laughing at the anxious boy’s words, Roman released him from his arms and led him back into room 503.

Remus, who had been staring at the window again, gave Roman and Virgil the side-eye as they sat back down in the chairs. 

Shocking both Virgil and Roman, Remus broke the silence and said, “Thought we scared you off, male Violet Beauregarde. My brother and I have a good track record in that department.”

Virgil gave an ugly snort at the nickname, saying, “Dude, my name’s Virgil. What’s with all the references to purple people?”

Remus turned to face Virgil, giving a disbelieving gesture in his direction. “Uh, you’re joking, right? Purple bangs, purple jacket, purple converse? At this point I wouldn’t be surprised if people thought you were a walking grape!”

Turning, he gave his brother a troublesome smile and continued. “Though, at least you don’t look like a fire hydrant such as my dear brother. In our freshman year, Roman got pissed on by a mutt when we were at the park and since then I worry he’s been having an identity crisis. Or it could be a kink thing. Maybe both!”

Virgil barked a laugh at that story while Roman’s face turned a dark red in embarrassment. Gritting his teeth, Roman said, “Thank you Remus, I truly needed to let the love of my life know the story of a dog defiling me and ruining a perfect pair of tights.”

Remus shrugged and said with a teasing lilt, “Well, he’s gotta know who his competition is. That dog claimed its territory on your leg, he might want it back one day and challenge Virgil to a duel!”

They all laughed at his ridiculous claim, glad to finally have a positive emotion. Eventually, the laughter tapered off and a more comfortable silence spread across the group.

Roman hesitated for a minute, debating if he wanted to break the peace. Eventually, he realised he was acting with cowardice and turned once again to face his brother. 

In an uncertain voice, Roman spoke, “Remus, what do you want to do?”

Remus heaved a long sigh at that, giving his brother a subdued smile. “I have no freaking idea.”

Roman, not one to accept defeat, said in an earnest tone, “Well, you don’t want to get into trouble with the law. That’s something we know.”

Shutting his eyes, Remus gave his brother a somber chuckle. “Doesn’t matter.” he shrugged. “I can’t go to that rehab center, and I don’t have a place or guardian to qualify for “Try Our Best”. At this point, my best bet might be pleading guilty if they take me to court.”

Remus’ words brought a hush to the world outside of the room. Time had seemed to stop, because in the face of such a hopeless situation the twins had seemingly become attuned to one another. One twin was desperate for an answer, the other accepting a cruel fate. Both wanting nothing more than to reach across the bed and take the hand of his brother, but too afraid and unsure of making such a bold move. Then, time started again as a soft voice broke the trance.

“What if you lived with us?”

Roman and Remus snapped their heads towards Virgil, said person wincing at the pair of intense emerald eyes that were fixed on his hunched figure. If one of Roman’s gazes was enough to make Virgil an anxious mess, two was turning him into a puddle of distress. 

Breathlessly, Remus said, “What do you mean?”

Virgil shrugged, gesturing to the open pamphlet he still had in his hand from when Dr. Vine passed them out. “Well, this at-home rehab is found throughout the state apparently. In this it says there's a center where Roman and I live that has the “Try Our Best” program. If you come with us, you would be eligible because you’d have a permanent place to stay and Roman and I could be your guardians.”

The stares of the brothers were starting to pierce his mind with trepidation, and he began to half explain, half ramble. “I mean, you obviously don’t have to because you probably have a life here or something. Hell, I didn’t ask Roman and he might not be cool with it and I am probably overstepping. I just know I’d be okay with it and we definitely have the space in our house, I doubt you’d rob us or anything. Not that I thought you would! I’m just saying-”

Roman, snapping out of his stunned state, recognized his boyfriend was starting to go into a tangent. He gave Virgil a brilliant smile and put a hand over his mouth to cease his almost incoherent monologue. 

With awe apparent in his tone, Roman looked into Virgil’s eyes and said, “Virge, you absolute genius! This is the perfect idea!.”

Ignoring his partner’s blooming blush, Roman turned to a still dumbfounded Remus. “Remus, this is wonderful. We can help you find a job, keep up with the program, buy a home, and we can finally be a part of each other’s lives again!”

Remus regarded his brother’s ecstatic face with suspicion written across his face. In a speculative voice, he said, “Didn’t I tell you earlier I never asked for your help? Why the hell would I want to live with you, especially considering the fact I haven’t talked to you in six years? We are practically strangers Roman.”

Roman’s face dropped at his brother’s dismissive attitude. “Because,” said a desperate Roman, “if you don’t do this, I have to try and reintroduce myself to you behind bars. Come now Remus, just give it a month. If it doesn’t work out, we will find another option.”

Roman dropped his gaze to his lap, his perfect posture slightly lowering as his voice was overtaken with a palpable yearning. “Dukey,-” 

Remus’ eyes widened in shock at the nickname. It had been nearly seven years since he had been called that.

“please, can we try? I don’t care if you hate me or if you’ll continue to hate me. I can’t lose you, not like this. That phone call might’ve been the scariest thing I’ve heard in my life, and all I could focus on was the overwhelming fact that I wasn’t already here. You’re my brother, but you look so different. You look so tired Dukey, and I’m so sorry about what happened and what’s still happening.”

Roman had to cut off as he choked on his voice, the tears held back before now trailing down his cheeks. “Remus, I missed you so much, and I know that this fixes nothing and we have a lot to get through, but can you please try? Hell, I promise, if you can make it to the end of the three months I will do anything you ask for a whole day!”

After Roman’s speech, the only sound that could be heard was the heart monitor attached to Remus and Roman’s sniffling as he tried to get his emotions under control. 

  
Then, a hand entered Roman’s lowered vision and curled around his left hand. Two crowns stared him in the face as he heard his brother speak. 

“Geez Princey, I forgot how much of a crybaby you could be.” 

Roman looked up at his brother, noticing his misty eyes. Roman tightened his hand around his brother’s, afraid that if he moved too much he could break this moment.

Remus, sighed, throwing his unoccupied hand dramatically in the air in a sweeping motion. “Well, I’m positive these people will miss my liveliness as most are dull as a doorknob. It will surely be a heartbreak for Dr. Vine, who will give her gray hairs now?”

As his brother’s words registered in his head, Roman lips were slowly stretching into a broad smile. “Wait, are you saying…?”

Remus peeked at Roman from beneath his other arm that was draped across his face. Giving him a wide and genuine smile, Remus declared loudly, “You dorks better prepare yourselves, because you two are about to get the worst roommate you’ve ever had!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep saying this, but I have no idea where this is going to go. Lemme know what y'all think and thanks for reading.
> 
> Love ya

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, see anything that needs fixing please let me know. I have commitment issues, this is kind of a therapy for me to work on that. So, if people actually like this crap and I don't post within two weeks, please bombard my ass and let me know I'm being neglectful of the readers. Also, this is my first, so be honest. Or not, whatever you want.
> 
> Thanks for reading, love ya.


End file.
